Charmed
by SKaylor95
Summary: Bella saves the day like she always wanted to but the Cullens are less then grateful. Bella gets a little pissed...


**Charmed**

3rd Person POV

Her lean and fierce figure stood on the hill looking over the clearing. She watched the two sides advance towards each other like two waves crashing together. She was also aware of the fight going on in the other clearing about a mile away but her sole focus was on the catastrophe unfolding before her. She had promised herself that she wouldn't intervene unless absolutely necessary. As the two sides finally reached each other she realized her mistake. There would be no helping them without one or both parties noticing her presence. All of the vampires would be active for the whole time so there would be no way of "killing them silently" as Albanie had put it.

Three newborns advanced on Edward. It seemed that Edward knew what he was doing but Bella could see that Edward was outnumbered a little too much. Something inside of Bella snapped—be it her strong protective instincts or the still-harbored feelings of love for Edward—and Bella flung all three newborns away from Edward. It seemed that every head snapped up at the same time. Their faces all had a strong emotion being portrayed. Be it shock or pain or astonishment, it was strong and it was clear. Bella avoided the eyes of her ex-family and proceeded to "take care of" the problem at hand. She would throw the newborns away from the Cullens and blow them up mid-air. This was the way her team would take care of any mess that involved an army of soulless, robotic creatures. When the clearing was cleared of any threat she squared her shoulders and disappeared into the wind—literally.

She appeared between the trees of another clearing and witnessed a fight much like the ones she dismembered moments ago. She watched as four or five newborns advanced on one very small-looking wolf and she found them back—much like she had done in the other clearing. The same thing happened with the heads and the shock but one thing changed. Even with his head currently being a dog, she could see a clear smile of Jacob's face. She "cleaned up" the mess like she had done before and turned to leave. But standing behind her were the seven faces of the Cullens.

They were in rough, industrial looking clothes that seemed to be able to stand up to many days of "roughing-it" of in their case: about an hour with a bunch of newborn vampires. Carlisle was holding a protective arm around Esme and his other hand was outstretched to hole tight onto Edward's shoulder. Emmett was standing in front of Rosalie's now growing stomach and seemed to be happy to see Bella but at the same time prepared for a fight. Alice looked to be concentrating on a very hard problem in her head and Jasper looked to be in pain—but from what Bella could only assume to be the many emotions floating around.

So Bella did the only logical thing to do at the time—she bolted. Well she disappeared into the wind again. As the wind carried her far away she wondered what would have happened if she had stayed. The Cullens probably would have welcomed her into false loving arms and treated her kindly out of gratitude for her saving them but she knew that their affections would be false. She wouldn't stand for them to be falsely kind to her ever again and she decided that running was the right thing to do. She turned herself into the trees and watched the frantic search party that had assembled. Apparently the Cullens were so eager to be falsely kind that they had banded together to look for Bella. Rosalie had opted out, saying that she was too "tired" from carrying the baby around to look but Bella knew better. Rosalie was milking her pregnancy for all it was worth. She had Emmett eating out of the palm of her hand and she had Carlisle doting on her every medical need. Esme was practically knitting booties! It was sickening.

When the search party ended Bella decided that that would be a good time to make herself known. But to whom? She approached the tall, tan, muscular boy standing in the small opening in the trees timidly. He had heard her approach but was waiting for her to make the first move. Suddenly he spun around and engulfed her into his warm embrace.

"Oh, Jacob I missed you," Bella said, almost crying.

"You too, Shorty, you too." They stood there for a while hugging—oblivious to their audience.

After a while Jacob said, "So, uh, B, what are you?"

"What do you mean?" she was playing dumb.

"I mean, you can move things with your mind, you can blow things up and you can just disappear? What are you?"

"I am Charmed"

"You're what?"

"I guess you could say that I'm a goddess of sorts," she continues shyly, "there are not many of our kind. We have specific control over one thing or another and that's what we do. I and the Goddess of the Elements, I guess you would say. I can control fire and water and earth and wind and ice. I have friends that can do other things. Albanie can control the future, Dylan can control War and Peace, Serenity controls Emotions, and Aurora controls Life. My powers go by many names but I can control anything natural. Meaning that if you are a molecule I can control you. That is why I can blow things up and I can stop things. Really I am just speeding up or slowing down molecules." She finished and looked up to see Jacob with a confused look of his face.

His face suddenly broke into a huge grin and he laughed, "So you have a friend named Albanie?"

"Out of everything I have told you the only thing that sinks in is that?" She asked before hugging him closer to herself. She had missed him. It was then that their audience decided to make itself known. Edward stepped out of the shadows with a look of pure, unadulterated rage on his face.

"You're a what?" he practically growled.

"I'm a God?" it came out of Bella's mouth as more of a question.

"When? Who? How?" he growled.

"About eight months ago, his name was Derek, I was in the right place at the right time?" again, like a question.

"Eight months? So you were like this before we broke up and you didn't tell me?" oh he was pissed now.

This just seemed to make Bella livid, "Actually, the "right" place was the forest that you left me in—eight months ago—and the "right" rime was when I was curled up in a ball on the forest floor with a broken heart." She continued, "you see for a god to pass on their gift the recipient has to be in their environment and willing for their life to change forever. And since you ripped the only future I wanted right out from under me I was very willing to change my new outlook on life." She finished.

The pain on Edward's face could rival a man who had been skinned alive, rubbed in salt, dipped into a pot of boiling acid and run over by a garbage truck, but it didn't faze Bella—she had known worse pain. She looked at Jacob, mouthed, "I'm sorry" and turned into the wind again. Edward fell to the ground in front of Jacob. Jacob had never felt so connected to him before. Jacob knew what it was like to lose the one that you love. He knew what it was like to never see them again and he knew what it was like to think that they didn't love you back. But Jacob had never done something to intentionally put himself into that situation—nor would he ever—so he couldn't totally empathize with Edward. But he did pick him up and put him on his back and ran off to meet the rest of the pack.

Bella was being a tree while contemplating going back and talking to the Cullens. When she saw a furry, red-brown, wolf carrying the one and only Edward Cullen off somewhere she knew that she had to go and she her ex-family. She sped off through the trees and came to a stop in front of a cleared out campsite that seven vampires were resting at and a lone wolf was guarding. She made her presence known by stepping out onto a boulder. No one spoke a word for the first minute. Everyone either stared at Bella of at his or her feet—Edward. Finally Alice broke the tension.

"Why would you do that Bella?" Alice asked, "You could have gotten us killed, or yourself."

"Really Bella, are you that desperate for attention?" coming from Rosalie just made the insult worse.

"We're willing to let it go and let you back into our family if you just say you're sorry" from Emmett.

All of the words brewed inside of Bella's head until it came to a boil and she just had to let some steam out.

"Desperate for attention? That's rich coming from you Rosalie?" Bella spat at her. Just then a bolt of lightning came down towards Rosalie's feet.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm Pregnant!"

"No! Really? I just thought you were letting yourself go a little." She fumed, "How in the hell do you think you got that way? If I hadn't of stepped in not only would you," pointing at Carlisle, "and you," pointing at Alice, "be dead right now, but you," pointing at Rosalie, "would not have your nine-month excuse to be a lazy-ass!"

"Why you little—" Rosalie started.

"I'm not finished. I've changed—a lot! I have some new friends and one can see the future," she looked back at Alice, "But not in the flawed way that you can—it takes much more then a little shape-shifting to block her visions. She saw that my old 'family' would need my help. Apparently she saw not only that you failed to stop the Volturi from coming to town but that Carlisle and Alice would get killed in the process. So this 'attention-hog' decided to be a good friend and come and save your Asses. And when I do I get bombarded with insults to my friends and to myself. And you," she turned her menacing stare back to Rosalie, "I did not ask my friend to help you get pregnant so that you could be even more of a self centered butch then you already are. And I don't want to be a part of your diluted family ever again. Just because I'm not what you would know or what you have been told to fear doesn't meant that I don't have feelings. I was human once too. I was told to fear all mythical creatures—even vampires—but I got over that and found a place in my heart all of you." She sighed, "Of course then your brilliant son decided to rip said heart out of my chest and, well, you know the rest."

"Wait. What do you mean you asked your friend to help me get pregnant?" Rosalie asked.

Bella smiled and started in another story. "Well I have this friend named Aurora. She is better known as the Goddess of Fertility or Life. I watched her help another vampire family have a child and I thought of you—I know, I'm so sweet—so I asked her for a little favor and she granted it. Now four months later and your even more of a whiny bitch then you used to be—who knew that was possible?" Bella finished with a contended sigh and turned to leave.

"Wait, Bella don't go. I didn't mean it when I said that I wasn't grateful. I am really happy that you saved me and I really want you back in my life." Alice rushed up to hug Bella but she stepped out of the way before Alice's cold arms could touch her.

"No. The problem is that you did mean it when you said those things and you always will. I know that humans can get over their prejudices and I suppose that Werewolves can too, but Vampires are unchanging. They can't get over something the way that humans can. I have a feeling that that is why you had no problem with just up and leaving me when Edward said 'time to go'". She motioned Jacob forward. "And I have an environment to maintain so I can't stay with you anyway"

As she walked off with Jacob by her side she realized that she had forgotten to say something, "Have a nice life," she said over her shoulder. "If you can call it that." She said under her breath and laughed when she realized that they could probably hear every word. Bella Swan seemed like the ultimate bitch to the Cullens but deep down they knew that she was right.


End file.
